Mariatches, a origem
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Finalmente a história dos Mariatches do Apocalipse será contada. Pegue seu sombrero, afine seu violão e venha acompanhar essa aventura regada ao som de La Cucaracha
1. Chapter 1

**MARIATCHES, A ORIGEM**

Na pacata cidadela de La Bambina a noite reinava, cobrindo-a com seu manto escuro. Seria mais uma noite tranqüila se a chegada de relâmpagos não anunciasse aos cidadãos que logo viria chuva, o ar já apresentava aquela umidade agridoce, comprovando que a pouco teria uma tempestade e das bravas.

No orfanato, Madrecita de Corazón Partido, as freiras colocavam os últimos anjinhos para dormir.  
'Ufa! Até que enfim esses capet... ops, esses anjinhos dormiram!' - tentou corrigir a freira Gorduchita, já sentindo o olhar de repreensão no rosto da Madre.

'Gorduchita, esses são modos de falar das crianças, elas são a benção de nosso grande e poderoso Deus.' - diz a Madre com um olhar doce para as caminhas enfileiradas.

'É Madre, é que não foi a senhora que teve a calçola pendurada na haste da igreja, porque os anjinhos estavam brincando de piratas e fizeram a senhora de refém e a vendaram e amordaçaram com as meias do Josito, nosso jardineiro, e ainda fizeram andar na prancha. Minhas costas doem só de lembrar do tombo que levei.' - explicava a freira, pondo suas mãos nas costas, constatando a dor que sentia.

'Ah! Gorduchita, aquilo no mastro era sua calçola? Mais parecia uma bandeira de paz de tão grande!' - Virando para rir da situação que achou engraçada.

A freira, pronta para responder pelo deboche da Madre, foi interrompida pelo susto que levou com o rajar de um dos relâmpagos que caiu bem na frente do orfanato, fazendo a pobre morder a ponta da língua com o susto, começando a pular de dor. Parecia que ensaiava para a dança da chuva, sendo rapidamente atendida, já que iniciou logo em seguida um temporal dos bravos.

Ambas assustadas, fizeram o sinal da cruz como uma forma de se protegerem do mal. E mesmo com aquele temporal, as freiras reconheceram o som da roda que se fez ouvir em meio àquela tormenta. Ambas sabiam que aquele som trazia para elas mais uma criança, pois a roda era uma forma dos pais entregarem seus filhos à adoção sem terem seus rostos denunciados. Instalado na entrada do orfanato, lembrava um carrossel com uma enorme tina de madeira, sendo que, para trazer a criança para dentro, era necessário roda-la. E foi com esse intuito que ambas correram para a entrada, para receber mais um ser abandonado à própria sorte.

Encontraram em um cesto muito bem arrumado, uma pequena criaturinha, quieta, dormindo o sono dos justos. As mulheres, encantadas com a cena, levaram o pequeno para um dos quartos para verificar se a criança estava bem. Mas mal conseguiram chegar ao aposento e o som da roda anunciava mais uma visita.

Ambas fizeram o mesmo ritual anterior, encontrando mais um pequeno ser em uma semelhante cesta. Ouviram o choro da criança que haviam deixado no quarto e correram para cuida-la e evitar que as outras acordassem de seu sono. Mas nem chegaram ao meio do caminho e o barulho familiar da roda anunciava mais uma visita inesperada.

'Pela Santa Querupita, o que está acontecendo por aqui hoje, alguma lebre deu cria?' - toda atrapalhada, Gorduchita não sabia se voltava para a roda, se entregava a cesta para a Madre ou socorria a pequena que berrava a plenos pulmões no quarto.

'Gorduchita que comentário é esse? Vai ver o que está acontecendo lá fora que cuido da criança no quarto!' - repreendeu a Madre, já retirando de suas mãos a cesta, e seguindo para o quarto.

Quando Gorduchita chegou à roda qual não foi sua surpresa quando se deparou com dois cestos em vez um.A Madre chegou ao quarto e a pequena criança parou de chorar, até levantou as mãos e bateu levemente uma na outra, contente por ver alguém por perto. A mulher abriu um grande sorriso com aquela situação, tão pequena e já querendo atenção, a criança tinha belos olhos claros que deixavam qualquer um encantado. Enquanto a madre admirava a criança, escutou os passos de Gorduchita pelo corredor, junto com sua respiração cansada.

A cena que se estendeu depois lembrava as velhas comédias. Gorduchita com meio metro de língua para fora, e com dois cestos, um em cada lado, não conseguia mais equilibrar-se com o peso das crianças, se escorando na batente da porta para não cair. A Madre vendo a situação correu em socorro. Levando mais um cesto para junto das duas primeiras crianças.

'Acho que a televisão desse povo deve ter quebrado, isso é impossível...' - disse Gorduchita ainda se recuperando da corrida.

Mas deslumbrar aquelas criaturinhas uma do lado da outra realmente fez Gorduchita concordar consigo mesma que a corrida valeu a pena, eram quatro belas criancinhas. Que agora agitavam seus bracinhos como se estivessem comemorando a sua chegada na nova casa.

A Madre tirou a pequena de olhos claros e começou a embalar com uma velha canção de ninar, enquanto a menina sorria docemente, conquistando facilmente as duas mulheres.  
Foi neste momento que Gorduchita percebeu que dentro do cesto havia um envelope.

Levantou-o, percebendo que dentro dele havia algo que fazia mais volume do que apenas uma simples carta. Virou-o, fazendo com que caísse em sua palma uma pequena corrente com um medalhão. Agora atiçada pela curiosidade, Gorduchita procura informações que pudessem desvendar todo esse mistério. Tirou o papel que exalava um perfume suave, tendo em sua superfície, escrito em uma letra clara e bonita, os seguintes dizeres:

_Irmãs,  
É com aperto no meu coração que venho a ser obrigada a deixar o meu pequeno tesouro, o mais sagrado e o mais precioso que deixo na mãos de outras pessoas, essa é a primeira vez que me verei sem o meu pequeno tesouro por tanto tempo. Sei também que venho fazer isso porque no momento é o mais seguro e correto a fazer. Sei que esse meu pequeno tesouro estará em segurança aqui na casa sagrada, e em mãos de boas irmãs. Só peço que cuidem dele por mim, e expliquem que não o abandonei, apenas procurei o lugar mais seguro, nesse momento.  
E que assim que tudo melhorar retorno para buscá-lo.  
M.A._

Estranhamente, em cada cesto uma carta semelhante e com o mesmo conteúdo foi encontrado, a Madre tomou cada uma das jóias e as guardou no bolso. Depois decidiria o que faria com elas, mas no momento seria a guardiã, e tinha o local perfeito para conservá-las.

E assim a Madre saiu do quarto deixando para Gorduchita os últimos cuidados das crianças que devargazinho iam dormindo. Rumou direto para seu escritório, um ambiente simples, mas muito organizado com prateleiras repletas de livros e quadros adornando as paredes. Seguiu para a prateleira de livros, tirando uma edição antiga da Bíblia, mas não era para a leitura que fazia aquilo, mas sim para tirar de trás dela uma pequena caixa de prata. Este era o pequeno tesouro da Madre, pois continha o terço que seu pai havia lhe dado quando era jovem, trazendo recordações doces que a fez dormir na grande poltrona do escritório, aonde recebia pais que queriam adotar as crianças.

Rapidamente a noite chegou ao seu fim, a Madre só percebendo o que havia acontecido quando os primeiros raios invadiam o ambiente, acordando-a. Levantou-se, guardou a pequena caixa no esconderijo de sempre e respirou fundo. Sabia que a partir daquele dia, viveria uma aventura com as pequenas criaturinhas.

---

Dezesseis anos se passaram desde daquela noite tão estranha na pequena cidade de La Bambina, as crianças cresceram e se tornaram belos adolescentes, cada um do seu jeito e com suas características tão distintas que se completavam mutuamente. Formavam um grupinho dura na queda.

Agora caminhavam lado a lado, no longo corredor do orfanato, num caminho já tão conhecido por todos, seguindo para o escritório da Madre, aonde sempre terminavam as traquinagens deles. Mas agora eles não entendiam o motivo para aquela convocação.

A cada passo dado, Gorduchita tinha um flash dos bons momentos que aquelas crianças lhe haviam proporcionado. Lembrava do dia do seu aniversário na qual eles entraram batendo panela, cantando La cucaracha, e a pobre, assustada, deu um pulo da cama pensando que haviam baratas em seu quarto. Ou da vez que eles resolveram invadir sua cozinha para preparar uma fórmula mágica que daria aquele que a tomasse a força de 100 homens, tendo como ingrediente guaca mole, tequila, sorvete de chocolate, morangos, pepinos, leite, tomates e tudo que eles conseguiram encontrar na cozinha. Bem, a fórmula fedia mais que sovaco de 1000 homens que não tomam banho, ficando aquele odor pelo orfanato por várias semanas. E muitas outras vezes que acabava encobertando as crianças para não serem castigados. Gorduchita foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando Yuka puxou a manga de sua roupa e lhe perguntou:

'Por que a Madre quer nos ver?'

'Dessa vez não aprontamos nada...' - emendou Marjarie, com um olhar de piedade, mas com um peso na consciência, pois tinha entupido a privada de novo.

Realmente, até ajudamos nas coletas de doação para o orfanato dessa vez e nem comemos nada! - explicou Kamui, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

Gorduchinha do meu coração, é verdade o que meus manitos dizem.- completou Josi tentando amenizar a conversa e convencer a freira com seu jeito meigo.

Podem parar de me enrolar, pois não vou dizer nada.- resmungou Gorduchita, balançando os braços para afastar os quatros.

'Então quer dizer que você sabe o que é? Não é mesmo!' - Yuka agora tentava enrolar a freira.

'Hum...'

'Hum... O que, Gorduchita?' - questionou Marjarie que já estava perdendo a paciência. - 'Não me diga que é mais uma daquelas reuniões com algum casal chato, afim de adotar uma criança para por para trabalhar como escravo no campo, como muitas que saíram daqui.'

'Shiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuu...Você sabe que isso não é verdade, e essa desculpa que você arrumou para não se adotada da última vez agora não cola mais.'- dizendo num tom de represália que eles nunca viram, ela virou as costas e continuou a caminhar no corredor.

'Ai Santa de Guadalupe, eu não quero ser adotada.' - já choramingava Josi.

'Ninguém aqui vai ser adotado, Josi, prefiro fugir daqui a ficar numa casa com desconhecidos, já basta para mim ter sido abandonado uma única vez. Quem decidirá o rumo da minha vida, será eu mesmo!' - num tom sério, Kamui expôs sua idéia.

Todos olharam espantados com a idéia do garoto, mas era uma alternativa. Ainda pensativos com aquele fato, voltaram à caminhada que talvez definiria seu futuro.

Ao chegar em frente à porta do escritório, o coração de todos acelerou ao ouvirem outra voz além da tão conhecida da Madre, revelando que a mesma tinha companhia e que o assunto era sério. Olharam para Gorduchita que agora olhava para seus próprios pés para não ter que enfrentar os olhares questionadores dos jovens que estavam à sua frente. Os quatro trocaram olhares, revelando o quanto estavam confusos.

Gorduchita abriu a porta, e saiu correndo não esperando os jovens entrarem no recinto, tal atitude os deixou mais abalados e estagnados do que estavam.

A Madre, percebendo a movimentação em frente de seu escritório, se levantou e foi recepciona-los.

'Crianças entrem, cadê Gorduchita?' - convidou a Madre, olhando ambos sentidos do corredor para procurar a freira, mas tal gesto a fez se lembrar da discussão que tivera com a freira, sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Todos entraram no escritório em total silêncio, em fila indiana, parando um ao lado do outro. Olharam diretamente para o homem que estava na sala, que também os encarava.  
O estranho se levantou e se posicionou ao lado dos jovens, observando como se fosse um produto para sua apreciação.

O homem tinha uma áurea suspeita, de alguém que escondia algo. Era alto e meio encurvado por sua altura, mas ainda demonstrava certa jovialidade em seu rosto firme com seus olhos negros emoldurados por cabelos longos e negros. O sorriso demonstrava o quanto sua intenção não era das melhores, olhando profundamente nos olhos dos recém chegados, dando a impressão que era capaz de saber o que cada um pensava naquele momento. Virou-se para a Madre, que estava acomodada em sua poltrona.

'Gostei dos jovens, acho que eles serão ótimos para me fazerem companhia em minha grande mansão.' - disse o homem com sua voz rouca e seu sorriso amarelo.

'Que ótimo senhor Monteziquel, são crianças adoráveis e inteligentes, o senhor vai ter grandes companhias em sua mansão.' - animou-se a Madre.

'Madre, eu não... Aí aí.' - berrou Yuka, sendo interrompida por um forte beliscão que Kamui deu no seu braço, impedindo de continuar com seu raciocínio, pois agora esfregava o braço pela dor causada.

'O que foi querida?' - questionou a Madre.

'Nada, Madre é que ela não vai ter tempo de lavar a roupa, podemos ir?' - disse meio embaraçada Josi, puxando Yuka que estava pronta para falar poucas e boas.

'É Madre, prometemos para Gorduchita que iríamos ajuda-la.' - disfarçou e reforçou Marjarie que também empurrava as meninas para a porta, tentando escapar da situação.

'Viu senhor, como são ótimos garotos, sempre preocupados com o próximo.' - derretia-se a Madre em elogios para as crianças, mesmo sabendo que nem todos eram de verdade.

'Realmente Madre, serão ótimos para meu propósito... ops... quero dizer, para serem as minhas companhias. Ando tão solitário naquela enorme casa que a senhora nem pode imaginar.' - disfarçou com sua voz rouca e seus sorriso amarelo, observando os jovens se retirando do escritório. - 'Como serão!'

As crianças disparam numa corrida louca pelo corredor. Quase sem fôlego alcançaram o quarto.  
Kamui fechou a porta e olhou para as meninas que estavam cansadas da corrida.

'O que faremos agora?' - questionou Yuka. - 'Vamos fugir?'

'Então vou arrumar minhas malas...' – Josi já se apressava para arrumar suas coisas.

'Vou ajudar a fazer as malas, não quero esquecer nada, principalmente minha minhoca de estimação, a lindinha Saralee...' -completou Marjarie procurando debaixo da cama a estranha criatura de estimação.

Vocês podem parar um pouco e agir com calma pelo menos um minuto em suas vidas? Se fugirmos agora teremos um esquadrão da polícia atrás da gente, fora todos da vila. Sabem com a Madre é conhecida por essas bandas e como ela consegue manipular o que quer por aqui. Vamos agir como se estivéssemos adorando a idéia de sermos adotados por um nobre senhor, enquanto arquitetamos um plano elaborado para escaparmos daquele velho com cara de rato.- disse Kamui, andando de um lado para outro, e com um brilho no olhar já tão característico dele quando tem uma boa idéia, passando segurança às meninas.

'Mas se quiserem eu ainda posso descer lá e dar uma panelada na cabeça daquele homem asqueroso.' - já dando um pulo para acertar as contas com o desconhecido, Yuka partiu para a porta do quarto.

'Não, tenho proposta melhor! E se eu criasse um veneno?' - dizia Marjarie, já consultando seu grande livro de pesquisa.  
Yuka voltou para ajudar Marjarie a procurar.

'Não podemos fazer isso!' - choramingava Josi, já imaginando o homem se estrebuchando na sua frente e com um calo enorme na testa pelo golpe da panela de Yuka.

'Parem com isso meninas, não faremos nada disso... não por enquanto.' - riu Kamui sendo acompanhado pelas garotas - 'Iremos como esse senhor quer, para a mansão dele. Será muito mas fácil agirmos lá e faremos que ele conheça o inferno do jeito que só nós podemos mostrar! E depois fugiremos, aposto que com nosso castigo ele nunca mais vai querer saber de ver nossa cara na sua frente. E poderemos escapar sem nos preocuparmos que alguém venha atrás da gente. Por enquanto, seremos os anjinhos que a Madre nos pintou e depois mostraremos para ele quem realmente somos.' - concluiu num tom de confidência e com seu sorriso frio nos lábios.

'Eu concordo com Kamui.'- disse Josi já pulando da cama e se pondo do lado dele.  
Marjarie e Yuka trocaram olhares e seus sorrisos característicos que topavam entrar na traquinagem.  
Os quatro já tinham feito sua escolha.

Saindo do quarto, Kamui foi empurrado para dentro e jogado no armário antes mesmo de terminar de abrir a portas e em conseqüência, as meninas que vinham logo atrás, caíram como num efeito domino, por Gorduchita, que entrou correndo no quarto. Os olhos vermelhos e olhando para os pés, parecia estar ensaiando para falar algo. A freira ficou um bom tempo parada no meio do quarto com os braços para atrás como se estivessem escondendo algo.  
Kamui se recuperava, enquanto as garotas se levantavam do chão, todos curiosos com a freira parada no centro do quarto.

'Gordu...' -disse Josi, tocando no ombro da freira que estava feito estátua.  
'Crianças...' - num só laço, envolveu todos num abraço apertado, quase sufocando Josi.

Yuka tentava ver alguma coisa, pois o braço tampava sua visão, Kamui tentava tirar a mão da freira de dentro de sua boca e Marjarie tentava tirar os dedos da freira que insistiam em entrar em seus ouvidos.

'Gordu... será que dá para nos soltar e nos explicar o que está acontecendo?' - perguntou Josi, que no momento era a única livre para falar sem maiores problemas.

A freira soltou os garotos e enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.  
'Bem crianças, eu vim ajudar vocês a fazerem as malas, pois vocês partem hoje mesmo.' - choramingava a freira - 'Mas antes queria conversar com vocês.' - mostrou uma caixinha de prata que estava em sua mão. - 'Quando vocês chegaram aqui naquela noite, cada um de vocês carregava um pequeno medalhão, a Madre não queria que vocês soubessem deles porque achava que o passado deveria ser enterrado e vocês deveriam viver o presente. Mas eu não acho justo e por esse motivo entrei na sala dela escondida depois que ela me contou que vocês seriam adotados e peguei os medalhões, e agora os entrego a vocês, que são os verdadeiros donos e que devem decidir o que é melhor.'

Entre lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto, foi entregando o medalhão a seus verdadeiros donos, os jovens já não conseguiam disfarçar e as lágrimas começaram a correr. Sabiam que ela era mais que uma freira para eles, era como uma grande mãe. Num abraço coletivo, eles apertaram-na. Não falaram nada pois aquele momento já dizia tudo.

Depois de muitas lágrimas, muitos abraços e diversas promessas de que comeriam na hora certa, não esqueceriam de escovar os dentes, pentear o cabelo e limpar a orelha, conseguiram arrumar as malas.

A noite logo chegou e o tempo demonstrava sinais de chuva, acelerando assim o processo de despedida. O chofer guardava a última mala no porta-malas da enorme limusine preta com cauda de peixe.

Cada garoto, com um aceno tímido, se despedia das crianças que ficavam e daquilo que até aquele dia chamavam de lar e entravam no grande carro. Gorduchita não estava presente, para não demonstrar sua total frustração por tal acontecimento.

A freira, chorando escondida em seu quarto, olhou pela janela e viu o enorme carro na entrada do orfanato. Lançou o último olhar entristecido para o que veículo partia, levando consigo um pedaço dela. Assim a chuva caiu, trazendo na memória da freira a noite em que as pequenas criaturas entraram em sua vida. A chuva seria o sinal do fim de um ciclo e início de outro. Mas mesmo assim, Gorduchita nunca poderia se conformar com o modo como a Madre aceitou a adoção das crianças por causa de uma farta doação para Orfanato.

Sua missão também havia acabado naquele lugar.

_continua..._

Agradeço a todos meus hermanos mariatches


	2. Chapter 2

No capítulo anterior vocês acompanharam a adoção um tanto turbulenta do quarteto de jovens. Agora na casa nova o que os aguarda?!

**Capítulo II**

O carro já rodava há horas, o cenário mudava constantemente. Para eles tudo era novo, pois nunca antes saíram de La Bambina.

Ficar olhando para paisagem foi criando um clima propicio para uma soneca... lentamente cada um foi aconchegando-se no banco ou no ombro de quem estava ao lado e deixando as pálpebras se fecharem, pegando no sono. Enquanto isso, pela janela do carro, percebia-se que o cenário ia mudando para algo mais sombrio e funesto, principalmente quando o veículo adentrou uma densa floresta. Porém, o mais estranho daquela situação é que a estrada abria-se conforme o carro seguia em frente, como mágica, fato que os jovens não presenciaram, pois estavam todos dormindo.

Só vieram a acordar quando o motorista bateu a porta do carro, como um aviso de que haviam chegados. Perceberam que o veículo estava parado e lentamente foram despertando, esfregando o rosto para espantar os resquícios de sono.

Kamui olhou para fora e pôde ver a enorme casa que estava à sua frente.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou Yuka também olhando para a casa, tentando buscar os detalhes da mesma. – Nossa, que lugar estranho!

O comentário chamou a atenção das duas garotas que se apertaram na porta da limusine, todos de nariz grudado no vidro, para poder também conhecer a nova casa. Neste exato momento o motorista abriu a porta, fazendo que todos perdessem o equilíbrio e viessem ao chão, formando um enorme montinho humano.

Mas mesmo no chão, não conseguiam afastar os olhos da enorme casa, que se encontrava no meio da floresta. Sua imponente porta desenhada em arco e com a cobertura suspensa por duas enormes colunas fizeram com que eles ficassem paralisados.

-Vamos entrar, seu Montezequiel os aguarda. – avisou o motorista.

Tal nome pronunciado, trouxe aos jovens um leve arrepio e as recordações recentes aos seus pensamentos. Parados na frente da entrada, o que os aguardava por detrás dela, eram os pensamentos de todos ali.

-Entrem! – ordenou o motorista, meio irritado com a paralisia geral dos jovens.

-Mas onde está o Senhor Montezequiel? Ele não estava no orfanato também? – questionou Yuka.

-Sim, mas ele veio na frente para preparar a recepção de vocês. – respondeu o motorista. - Agora entrem.

-Mas a porta está fecha...- sequer conseguindo concluir sua frase, Marjarie ouviu o ranger da porta se abrindo.

Porém, ela nem chegou a abrir completamente, quando um vulto preto e pequeno disparou de dentro da casa muito veloz, pulando direto nos braços de Josi.

-Mas que gracinha!!!- disse Josi acariciando a pequena criaturinha que estava em seus braços.

-UM GATINHO!!!- exclamaram Yuka e Marjarie.

-Tenho que informar que é uma gatinha. – disse Josi rindo.

A porta se abre totalmente num estrondo, chamando a atenção de todos. No alto da entrada a figura há poucas horas conhecida pelos jovens se distingue das sombras. Com um terno preto e uma camisa vermelha de seda, poderia até se passar por um personagem de filme, se não fosse aquele olhar de alguém que escondia muitos segredos.

-Mas como pode?! – exclamou Yuka – Ser tão feio...

Kamui cutucou Yuka, pois seu comentário foi ouvido por todos, fazendo aquele sorriso amarelo sumir do rosto do homem e ser substituído por um realmente sinistro.

-Ai, pela Santa Querupita – resmunga Josi, fazendo com que o animal pule de seu colo e dispare novamente para dentro da casa.

Essa frase chamou a atenção de todos, que viraram-se depressa para Josi. Ela estava branca, com uma expressão de terror no rosto, Kamui correu, pois percebeu que a jovem iria desmaiar, segurando-a antes de seu corpo desabar no chão. Pegou-a no colo e levou para dentro de casa. Yuka e Marjarie vieram logo atrás, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Monteziquel seguiu em frente, indicando a sala com grandes móveis e um imenso sofá no qual Kamui ajeitou o corpo da jovem.

-Josi-chan... Josi-chan acorde! – pediam Yuka e Marjarie, esfregando os pulsos da jovem.

Todos já haviam presenciado aquele desmaio repentino e sabiam como agir. Era sempre após ela ter uma visão.

-Vai buscar um copo d'água !!!- gritou Yuka ao homem que os observava.

-Para ela? Mas ela está desmaiada! – questionou o homem, carrancudo por receber ordens.

-É claro que é para mim... não está vendo o quando estou nervosa, seu idio...- mas Yuka se controlou com o palavreado pois olhou para o rosto fechado de Kamui e percebeu que estava cruzando os limites do bom senso.

O homem saiu da sala emburrado. Yuka o observava até o próprio se afastar e não ouvir nada.

-O que será que ela viu desta vez?

-Ai, sempre fico com medo dessas visões dela, lembra a última?- comentou Marjarie já fazendo o sinal da cruz e resmungando uma oração.

-É claro, ela disse que alguém sofreria um acidente na escada, e você caiu rolando, porque queria salvar aquela minhoca que você adotou. – explicou sem paciência Yuka.

-Fiquem quietas, ninguém pode saber disso... podemos utilizar isso como uma vantagem ao nosso favor- disse Kamui apontando para a porta pela qual Montezequiel entrava.

Ambas concordaram com a cabeça e voltaram a sua atenção para a garota deitada no sofá que dava os primeiros sinais de voltar a si.

-Josi, você esta bem? –falou em um tom calmo, segurando a mão da jovem .

-Mamãe, mamãe ...-disse Josi para Kamui.

-Não sou sua mãe sou eu Kamui!

-Ah onde estou? Quem eu sou?

-Santa Querupita ela saiu de órbita!!! Josi querida, somos nós Yuka, Kamui, Marjarie – explicou Yuka tocando em cada um ao citar os nomes. –Você está bem?

-É claro que estou bem! Sou um torcedor gremista fanático.- respondeu

-O que é isso, ela está possuída ?!- exclamou Marjarie já mais nervosa com a situação.

-Deixa de besteira, olha a cara dela! Está tirando um sarro da nossa cara. – exclamou Yuka, olhando para Josi que ria no sofá.

-Gente só foi um mal estar gerado pela viagem.- explicou Josi tentando disfarçar o real motivo do desmaio.

-Você está bem mesmo? – questionou Monteziquel entregando o copo de água à jovem. – Acho melhor vocês descansarem.

Todos concordaram, e o seguiram pela enorme escada que se apresentava toda imponente com seus corrimões ornamentais em tons dourados contrastando com o mármore negro dos degraus.

A escada se dividiu em duas, Monteziquel guiou os jovens pela esquerda. E depois de mais alguns degraus, todos se depararam com um imenso corredor. Forrado com um fofo carpete, tinha as paredes adornadas com quadros enormes, alguns com figuras bucólicas, outros com cenários românticos e outros ainda com figuras em poses imponentes.

Kamui, ao olhar para trás, percebeu que Marjarie não estava acompanhando o grupo, e sim parada olhando seriamente um dos quadros. Ele estranha ainda mais a postura dela que nesse momento estava fazendo careta para o quadro e mostrando a língua. Ele seguiu discreta e rapidamente até a jovem para poder descobrir o que houve.

-Mar, o que está acontecendo? - disse Kamui com um tom de voz preocupado. Desde que chegaram naquela casa todos estavam se comportando de uma forma estranha.

-Esse cara ficou mostrando a língua para mim!! - disse na maior naturalidade Marjarie, olhando com raiva para a figura imponente de homem com enorme bigode.

-Mar, é um quadro... como ele poderia mostrar a língua para você? - diz Kamui, mas preocupado, pondo a mão na testa da garota para ver se ela estava realmente bem.

O grupo à frente parou ao perceber a conversa entre os jovens junto ao quadro. Monteziquel voltou para onde os dois estavam parados.

-Ah, esse é meu tatatataravo Montequiel, ele que construiu essa casa. - disse o homem todo orgulhoso ao olhar para a figura. - Vocês gostaram do quadro?

-Ah sim, claro!!!-disse Kamui rapidamente, empurrando a jovem, não deixando-a fazer nenhum comentário.

Ao se aproximar do resto do grupo.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo ali - questionou Yuka.

-Depois conversamos. -resmungou Kamui, olhando para Marjarie que tinha no rosto a cara de espanto e ainda resmungava sobre a insolência do quadro.

-Vamos crianças, os quartos são aqueles ali na frente. - apontou Montezequiel querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

Seguindo mais a frente do enorme corredor, cada jovem percebeu que em pregado a cada porta, havia uma plaquinha, indicando o dono de cada quarto.

-Bom acho que agora é hora de cada um conhecer seu novo espaço, vou deixá-los à vontade e amanhã conversaremos direito. - explicou o homem.

Os garotos olharam uns para os outros e entraram em seus respectivos aposentos.

Kamui entrou e fechou a porta, assim que ouviu que todos faziam o mesmo. Trancou e encostou-se à mesma, respirando fundo para tentar aliviar a tensão, olhou para frente, mas só havia escuridão. Tateou na parede ao seu lado até encontrar um interruptor, com apenas um leve movimento o ambiente se iluminou, revelando um quarto espaçoso, móveis grandes... mas o baú na base da cama era algo que atraiu a curiosidade de Kamui. Ele aproximou-se e passou levemente a mão em sua tampa, sólida e num tom escuro. Abriu, encontrando lá dentro alguns cobertores e um travesseiro, fechou a tampa e se sentou na cama. Tudo tão novo para ele. Pôs as mãos no bolso, como se aquilo lhe trouxesse segurança. Mas foi nessa atitude que recordações recentes vieram à tona, quando abriu a mão e encontrou o pequeno medalhão. Apertou novamente o objeto entre os dedos e deixou seu corpo cair no colchão.

"Se você pudesse me dar a resposta de quem são meus pais... por que me abandonaram?"

No peito um vazio... num quarto desconhecido, sem a presença da tão querida Gorduchita.

"O que será que ela está fazendo nesta hora?"

Não muito longe, dali no quarto ao lado, os pensamentos de Josi também estavam direcionados a Gorduchita.

"Já estou com saudades, Gorduchita, não quero ficar aqui nessa casa aonde... ai credo nem quero pensar naquilo que vi!!!"

Josi se ajeitou na cama, queria mesmo dormir. Quem sabe no outro dia poderia se sentir melhor.

Ao lado, Yuka tirava de dentro da mala sua frigideira e guardava debaixo do travesseiro, preferiria dormir em segurança.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Marjarie.

-Sara lee ninguém nos entendem, acham que sou louca!!! Mas aquele quadro mostrou a língua para mim, isso é fato. – explicava Marjarie à minhoca. – Bom acho melhor dormir, amanhã será um longo dia. Boa noite Sara Lee.

Marjarie apaga a luz e lança um beijo para a pequena minhoca.

P.S. Agradeço a todos manitos e manitas que aderiram a idéia La cucaracha de ser!!! Obrigado a todos pelas palavras de incentivo, que tanto faz bem para seguir em frente.

Obrigado a Koneko, Josi-chan pelo incentivo extra.

A dona Marj...que tem que me aguentar e fazer a revisão...sobre pressão!!!

_**Um la cucaracha para todos!!!!**_


End file.
